Guinevere: Love and Devotion
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Ketika perpisahan menuntut hati ingin kembali memiliki. Mereka dipertemukan lagi. Tentang JANJI, CINTA, dan KESETIAAN yang pernah ada. Untuk kembali dipertanyakan. (Sequel Guinevere! Spesial 1 tahun Anne di FFN) PS: Rate M untuk lebih aman.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 _Happy birthday to me!_

Alhamdulillah.. yeay! Satu tahun yang lalu, tanggal 20 Maret 2015, Anne iseng, jujur iseng banget buat akun ini. Awalnya Anne hanya pembaca dan nggak pernah ikut review. Anne bingung reviewnya. Anne nggak punya akun, (dulu nggak paham kalau nggak pakai akun pun ternyata bisa kasih review). Jadilah akun ini dan niatnya coba-coba buat fic untuk pertama kalinya.

Dimulai dengan fic **Bakat Tersembunyi Lily,** Anne coba menyuguhkan kisah family yang mengangkat emosi anak perempuan dan ayahnya. Walaupun review sedikit, Anne seneng aja. Karena itu cerita pertama Anne yang langsung ada responnya. Anne diterima dengan baik di fanfiction. Sampai sekarang. Anne bersyukur banget, Anne bertemu dengan kalian semua para pembaca setia fic-fic Anne walaupun lewat tulisan kalian saja, chat bareng, kirim-kirim gambar, atau nampung requestan kalian. Huhh.. terima kasih telah hadir sebagai sahabat Anne yang luar biasa. Anne berharap suatu saat nanti kita bisa ketemu... *terharu parah*

Baiklah, untuk merayakan hari ini, Anne coba menghadirkan kisah atau sequel dari salah satu fic yang mendapat respon WOW dari kalian semua. Padahal ide itu muncul begitu saja saat Anne mau tidur, dan ajaibnya, ada juga yang request besoknya setelah Anne selesai nulis konsep ceritanya. Dan.. yeahh.. ending yang Anne buat waktu itu ternyata membuat beberapa dari kalian minta sequel. Tahu fic apa?

Yups, **GUINEVERE**

Anne buat squelnya di sini. Hanya oneshot, tapi Anne harap bisa menghibur kalian yang sempat baper saat baca Guinevere waktu itu. Bagi yang belum baca Guinevere, semoga tidak bingung, ya, Anne berusaha lebih universal di fic ini. Tapi kalau pensaran, dibaca saja dulu, dan ikuti apakah kalian juga ikut baper seperti pembaca yang lain.

Oke, langsung saja, yang penasaran dengan nasib Harry dan Ginny di sini.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Betapapun Ginny tersenyum, bersama keluarga besar Weasley di rumah yang penuh kehangatan ini, the Burrow, ia tak mengerti mengapa hari ini ia tak sebahagia anggota keluarga yang lain. Padahal, saat ini adalah peringatan adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Semua anggota keluarga berkumpul, mulai dari anak, menantu, sahabat, dan para cucu Weasley. Pesta yang diadakan malam ini dibuat spesial untuknya. Tapi, Ginny belum merasakan ada yang spesial. Matanya masih tak mau lepas dari lubang perapian dan pintu the Burrow.

Ada yang ia tunggu.

"Mummy, aku mau permen Jamie," panggil Lily di sisi kiri Ginny sontak membuyarkan lamunannya. Gadis cilik berusia dua tahun itu berusaha memanggil dengan menarik-narik ujung dress merah ibunya. Suaraya serak dan mengeluh terasa sakit jika harus bersuara keras.

Ginny berdehem pelan seperti merasakan sakit ditenggorokannya ketika Lily berbicara, "tadi Mummy bilang apa, Lily nggak boleh makan permen dulu, sayang. Nanti batuk lagi—" tangan kanan yang ia gunakan mungusap pipi Lily langsung terhenti. Ginny mencium bau manis di sekitar wajah Lily. Bau strowberi, permen strowberi.

Takut-takut, Lily menunduk. Mengusap noda lengket di sekitar mulutnya. Ginny tahu putrinya diam-diam melanggar nasihatnya.. lagi. "Lily—" Ginny menaikkan nada bicaranya, membentak.

"Jangan, Mummy. Ampun! Aku diberi Uncle George. Cuma satu, Mummy," jawab Lily sambil menunjukkan kelima jarinya ketika menyebut satu. Lily belum paham cara berhitung.

Mata Lily kini menggenang air mata. Wajahnya begitu ketakutan dan sedih. Jika seperti ini, raut wajah Harry dengan ajaib tergambar mirip di wajah Lily. "Jangan bilang Daddy juga, ya, Mummy. Nanti Daddy marah," rayu Lily tak mau ulahnya diadukan pada ayahnya, Harry.

"Daddy," ulang Ginny dengan kaku serta suara yang tertahan. Ya, Harry. Pria yang membuatnya seperti ini di saat malam perayaan ulang tahunnya. Ia menunggu Harry datang.

Ginny mulai dihantui rasa takut seperti pagi ini. Daily Prophet penyebabnya. Rita membuat gosip jika Harry memiliki kekasih baru. Seorang pegawai wanita muda dari Kementerian yang dikabarkan tertangkap kamera bersama Harry menghabiskan waktu berdua di Kementerian bahkan di tempat-tempat umum. Tercetak jelas judul pagi ini, Harry Potter Semakin Mesra dengan Bailee Thomson.

Namun Ron, yang mendapat ribuat pertanyaan dari keluarga Weasley lainnya tentang siapa wanita bernama Bailee itu hanya mampu mengangkat kedua pundaknya tak tahu. "Walaupun aku bekerja bersama Harry dan aku anak buahnya sendiri di Kementerian, bukan berarti aku tahu semua urusan pimpinanku, kan. Yang aku tahu, Bailee itu lima tahun lebih muda dari Harry dan dia karyawan dari Departemen Pengawasan Makhluk Sihir," katanya.

Dua tahun bercerai dengan Harry, membuat Ginny tak lagi memiliki hak untuk tahu apapun tentang kehidupan pria itu. Harry bukan suaminya lagi. Ia tak memiliki ikatan apapun sekarang. Bahkan, jika mereka bersama itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mereka berpisah secara sah.

"Untuk apa aku menunggunya lagi. Mungkin Harry memang sedang sibuk dengan kekasihnya itu sampai lupa dengan ulang tahunku," batin Ginny.

"Mummy—" suara isakan Lily menyadarkan lamunannya sekali lagi. Lily terbatuk-batuk akibat tangisannya yang semakin kencang.

Diangkatnya tubuh Lily untuk digendong. Badan kecil Lily masih saja ringan meski usianya telah lebih dari dua tahun. Ron tiba-tiba muncul dari arah halaman belakang melihat Ginny lega. "Aku kira kau ke mana, Ginny. Ternyata—" Ron menyadari bagaimana pandangan Ginny kini.

Perapian. Dan Ron tahu apa yang diharapkan Ginny malam ini. Bukan pesta, makanan, hadiah, atau apapun yang kini ada di the Burrow, tidak satupun mampu membuat Ginny tulus bahagia. "Harry—" kata pertama Ron langsung disambut tatapan Ginny. Benar, Ginny membutuhkan Harry, batin Ron.

"—sama sekali belum menghubungiku. Tapi dia sudah aku undang, Ginny. Sumpah. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan akan datang, bahkan.. katanya tanpa aku undang pun dia—"

"Aku tahu, Ron. Tapi.. aku hanya ingin menidurkan Lily saja sekarang. Kasihan, dia sedang tak sehat. Mungkin Harry sedang bersama kekasihnya. Harry juga punya kepentingan sendiri, kan, Ron. Tak apa. Em, aku ke kamar dulu, ya. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada yang lain. Maaf, tapi Lily harus istirahat, dan—" Ginny kembali berbalik, "ahh katakan pada George, dia akan berurusan denganku karena berani memberi permen pada Lily padahal ia tahu Lily sedang batuk parah." Ginny bergaya mengancam.

Ekspresi wajah Ginny berusaha dibuat tegar. Ia tersenyum membalas tawa pelan Ron dengan kaku. Ginny memang tak menangis. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya mampu Ron baca. Ia kenal Ginny tak hanya satu-dua tahun. Ginny adik kandungnya.

Ginny sedang kecewa. Ya, tentu itulah yang memang dirasakannya. Pada Harry, yang benar-benar tidak datang pada malam pesta ulang tahunnya. Ron hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Ginny naik. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat Ginny dan bagaimana cinta Ginny pada Harry sejak kecil. Ia adalah salah satu saksi cinta itu tumbuh dari dua orang yang kini tak lagi bersama. Untuk kedua kalinya, Ginny kecewa oleh Harry meski kali ini Ginnylah yang memilih berpisah. Ron tidak bisa lantas menyalahkan Harry seperti dulu ia menyalahkan sahabat karibnya itu ketika memutuskan hubungan dengan adik tercintanya pada masa-masa perang berkecambuk puluhan tahun lalu. Begitu pula saat ini, Ron tak bisa menyalahkan Harry karena ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Bahkan Ron bangga jika Harry adalah satu-satunya pria yang mampu meluluhkan hati Ginny sampai kapanpun. Harry adalah pria yang tepat untuk Ginny miliki. Apapun yang dikatakan orang lain tentang mereka beruda. Cinta mereka begitu kuat satu sama lain. Tidak untuk ditunjukkan pada publik, karena mereka telah merasakannya sendiri tanpa perlu diumbar begitu saja. Cukup mereka yang tahu.

Terkadang, rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul. Bagi Ginny, ingatan tentang perjalanan pernikahannya bersama Harry yang pernah hilang dan menumbuhkan luka menyakitkan itu adalah sebuah cobaan yang tak mampu ia hindari.

Cinta berganti luka. Janji pernikahan tentang cinta dan kesetian mereka diuji namun berakhir dengan sebuah kekalahan. Mereka tak mampu bertahan, meskipun jauh di dalam hati mereka ada setitik harapan yang masih melekat kuat.

Cinta sejati.

"Aku tak boleh seperti ini. Harry memiliki jalan hidup barunya sendiri. Aku tak boleh egois. Aku yang membiarkannya pergi.. membawa semua cinta yang aku punya. Kenapa, Harry? Mengapa hanya kamu yang selalu aku inginkan. Kenapa?"

Ginny meraung dalam kamarnya. Mantera peredam suara telah ia pasang demi menyembunyikan kelemahannya malam ini. Ginny tak kuat. "Aku bodoh.. aku wanita paling bodoh yang membuang harta paling berharganya dengan cara yang paling hina. Aku menghianati hati yang tulus mencintaiku seperti kau lalu.. sekarang, saat aku mencampakkanmu aku mengharapkanmu lagi. Bodohnya aku ini."

Semua telah terjadi. Ginny memang patut menyesal. Dengan cara apapun ia merutuki kebodohannya itu, "brengsek! Kau jahat, Harry. Kau selalu membuatku seperti ini!"

Memaki Harry dengan umpatan paling hina sekalipun, itu semua sudah terlambat. "Maafkan aku, Harry. Maafkan aku." Dan yang tersisa hanya sebuah kata. "Sorry."

* * *

Ginny terlelap hampir dua jam hingga ia terbangun karena suara batuk Lily yang makin parah. Ia tertidur di lantai. Jejak airmata di wajahnya masih tercetak jelas, mengering karena angin malam dari balik jendelanya yang terbuka. Sekitar pelupuk matanya terasa kaku.

"Kenapa tak ada orang yang mendengar suara batuk Lily, sih? Membangunkanku saja tidak!" ujarnya panik. Lily terus terbatuk sambil bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Ginny memeriksa suhu badan Lily dengan kulit tangannya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Suhunya normal, bahkan Lily berkeringat. Hanya saja, ada perubahan pada batuk Lily. Suaranya sedikit nyaring dan menyakitkan.

Lily menangis keras.

"Merlin, maafkan Mummy, sayang!" Ginny ingat, ia memasang mantera peredam suara di kamarnya. Itulah sebabnya tidak ada satupun orang yang datang melihat mereka.

Tubuh Lily ditelungkupkan Ginny tepat di pundak sambil terus diusap pelan. Hanya ada suara batuk, Lily tak bisa menangis karena terus menerus tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menangis apalagi bicara. Tangan kecil Lily bergerak meremas-remas pada bagian lehernya sangat tersiksa. Ginny ikut membantu dengan memijat bagian tengkuk Lily agar reda. Namun apa hasilnya, makin membuat Lily tak henti-hentinya batuk. Suaranya kering, seolah tak ada yang mengganjal di dalam tenggorokannya.

"Kenapa batuknya sampai seperti ini? Kita ke St. Mungo sekarang, ya, sayang. Bertahan, Lily!"

Ginny menekankan kepala Lily pada dadanya menuju perapian. Dengan cara menggendong Lily, Ginny siap berangkat malam ini juga. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, semua orang pasti telah tidur. Ia tak tega jika harus membangunkan Molly yang pasti kelelahan mengurus pesta ulang tahunnya hari ini. Ditambah Arthur pun sedang sakit, begitu juga James dan Al tertidur di kamar masing-masing. Ginny tak bisa membangunkan satu pun di antara mereka. Semakin terdesak, Ginny segera membawa Lily masuk ke perapian dan menghilang menuju St. Mungo.

Asap hijau mengabur perlahan, penglihatan Ginny sampai pada pelataran loby St. Mungo. Ia dan Lily telah sampai. Sulur-sulur cahaya terbang ke beberapa bagian sudut rumah sakit. Mantra-mantra yang belum pernah Ginny pelajari terdengar bersahutan. Ia paham, jika St. Mungo seperti ini, pasti ada pasien yang sedang ditangani menggunakan mantera-mantera khusus para Healer.

Seorang wanita berseragam putih di balik meja informasi berdiri menyambut kedatangan Ginny. "Selamat malam, bisa kami bantu?" sapanya.

"Saya Ginevra Weasley, ingin melakukan pemeriksaan untuk putri saya dengan Healer Assana O'Kelly," ujar Ginny dengan penuh kepanikan.

"Atas nama?"

"Lily Luna Potter," kata Ginny sontak mengejutkan wanita berseragam itu. Sejak awal ia tak begitu memperhatikan Ginny dan Lily di depannya. Namun saat nama Potter disebut, ia mengamati jelas siapa penyihir-penyihir yang sedang berbicara padanya.

Wanita berseragam itu tersenyum bangga. Mantan istri dan putri dari pahlawan negeri sihir sedang berada di hadapannya, "anda, kan—"

"Uhuk!"

Lily terbatuk keras hingga tubuhnya bergetar. Ginny mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah Lily dan mendapati bercak darah mengotori wajah, telapak tangan, bahkan pakainnya. "Merlin, Lily!"

"Tolong, Miss, tolong putri saya!" pinta Ginny memaksa wanita berseragam itu segera menangani Lily.

"Tapi, Mrs. Weasley.. sepertinya anda juga harus bersabar sebentar. Kami baru saja menerima banyak pasien. Ada tragedi di salah satu pemukiman dan memakan banyak korban. Para Healer kami sedang sibuk—"

Ginny pun melihatnya sendiri. Hampir tengah malam, namun suasana St. Mungo begitu ramai. Bahkan tidak sedikit dari para penyihir berlarian masuk ke berbagai ruangan. Lontaran mantera dan bau-bau ramuan menguar jadi satu. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Ginny tenang kali ini. Semua panik. Tapi, Lily benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan secepatnya.

"Putri saya berdarah, Nona!" teriak Ginny takut dengan kondisi Lily yang semakin lemas. Tenaga Lily terkuras habis untuk batuk sejak berjam-jam lalu.

"Tapi kami—"

"Tolong panggil tim medis tambahan untuk sektor darurat kedua. Lima korban terakhir sudah datang—" seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dengan pakaian dan wajah kotor. Tongkat di tangan kanannya tergenggam erat dan menjadi benda pertama yang tertangkap oleh mata Ginny.

Suara itu kembali meminta lebih keras. Ginny menangkap dan mengenali jelas siapa pemilik suara itu. Suara yang selalu menghantui malam-malamnya. Hanya satu orang yang memiliki tongkat itu. Ginny mengenalnya. Bahkan ia pernah menggunakan tongkat itu sekali hingga sang pemilik marah besar kepadanya.

Lily kembali terbatuk membuat kepanikan kembali menyerang Ginny. "Lily, sabar, nak—" bisik Ginny ditelinga Lily. Memeluknya erat dan menciumi pipi berlumuran darah itu.

"Gi-Ginny?"

Harry, menoleh tepat ke sisi kirinya berdiri. Begitu pula Ginny yang tertegun melihatnya datang. Tubuhnya menghangat. Takdir mempertemukannya kembali pada situasi jauh dari kata indah. Ia melihat Harry dengan wajah kotor dan peluh yang membasahi pakaiannya. "Ha-Harry?"

Bukannya membalas, Harry lebih memperhatikan Lily yang terbatuk-batuk pelan pada gendong Ginny. Gadis kecil itu terus meronta kesakitan pada lehernya.

"Lily, astaga! Kenapa bisa berdarah seperti?!" suara Harry berubah panik tatkala ia melihat wajah Lily kotor karena noda darah yang keluar bersamaan dengan air liurnya.

Tanpa rasa jijik, Harry mengusap semua darah yang keluar dari mulut Lily dengan tangannya. Lily berusaha berteriak ketika melihat Harry menyentuh wajahnya. Lily meminta digendong begitu tahu ayahnya datang.

"Kau bersama Mummy dulu, ya, sayang. Kau harus segera diperiksa." Kata Harry pada Lily, ia segera melihat Ginny yang diam-diam selalu mendanginya sejak mereka beradu pandang beberapa menit lalu.

Ginny terkesima hingga cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Lily. Memang, Ginny sangat berharap bertemu Harry hari ini, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Bahkan Harry tak mau menggendong Lily, Ginny sedikit kecewa. "Tapi, Madam Assana tidak ada, Harry. Semua orang sibuk—"

Penjelasan Ginny terputus karena Harry tiba-tiba berlari menuju salah satu lorong, mengejar seorang wanita bertopi kecil putih yang mereka kenal sebagai Assana O'Kelly, Healer spesialis anak. Ginny melihat bagaimana Harry berbicara serius dengan memohon-mohon di salah satu pintu ruang perawatan. Harry sedang berusaha membujuk agar Healer itu mau memeriksa Lily secepatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Harry tampak menjabat tangan Healer Assana dan berlari cepat menuju Ginny di depan meja informasi. Harry berhasil membawa Healer untuk Lily. "Madam—" panggil Ginny.

"Tenang, Mrs. Weasley. Kami segera menangani putri anda. Mari ikut saya," ajak Healer Assana menunjuk arah satu lorong menuju ruang spesialis anak.

Langkah Ginny tertahan ketika sadar Harry tak berjalan mengikutinya. "Harry, kau tak—"

Harry menggeleng pelan, tangannya menyeka keringat di dahinya. Bekas luka sambaran petir itu tampak. "Sorry, Ginny. Aku harus pergi—"

"Harry!"

Seorang wanita bertubuh kecil dengan rambut coklat indah muncul di belakang Harry. Ginny mengenal raut wajah wanita yang hari-hari ini menjadi bintang gosip Daily Prophet pada kisah hubungan cinta Harry, Bailee Thompson. Akhirnya Ginny melihat sendiri wanita itu. Cantik dan lebih muda darinya.

"Bailee," panggil Harry lantas mendekatinya perlahan, "aku tak tahu penyerangannya sampai seperti ini," kata Harry setelah ia sampai di depan Bailee. Ginny masih tertegun melihat kedekatan keduanya.

"Banyak korban luka, dan ada anak-anak yang meninggal. Aku terlambat menyelamatkan mereka," suara Harry terdengar begitu sedih di telinga Ginny. jaraknya dengan Harry dan Bailee berdiri tidak begitu jauh sehingga percakapan keduanya masih mampu didengar.

Bailee menggerakkan tangannya mengusap bagian depan wajah Harry dengan lembut. Tidak begitu jelas apa yang dilakukannya. Posisi Harry memunggungi Ginny membuat semua aktifitas tangan Bailee tidak begitu terlihat.

"Kau sendirian menyelamatkan mereka semua, Harry. Penyerangan ini datang tiba-tiba tanpa banyak penyihir lain tahu, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik—"

Hanya sedikit yang mampu Ginny dengar karena ia sudah semakin jauh berjalan mengikuti Healer Assana. Tidak banyak mampu ia lihat dan dengar, sampai tepat ia akan masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan Lily, matanya melihat sendiri suatu gerakan pada kepala Harry seolah sedang.. mencium Bailee.

* * *

Ruang rawat anak tempat Lily selesai diperiksa ramai dengan anak-anak dan penyihir dewasa yang memenuhi ruangan. Mereka semua adalah korban dari penyihir hitam yang merusak pemukiman penyihir tempat tinggal mereka. Penyerangan yang dilakukan tidak terlacak oleh tim Auror. Namun entah dengan cara apa, hanya Harry yang tiba-tiba tahu dan melakukan penyelamatan seorang diri tanpa bantuan dari anak buah Aurornya lain. lebih dari seratus penyihir anak dan dewasa menjadi korbannya. Terhitung lima korban meninggal dari tragedi ini. tiga orang dewasa dan dua bayi. Itulah yang menyebabkan Harry merasa bersalah tidak mampu menyelamatkan para penyihir itu.

Ginny mendengar cerita penyerangan itu dari salah satu ibu yang menemani putranya di samping ranjang rawat Lily. Ibu dan anak itu menjadi korban. Putranya terluka pada bagian siku. "Mantra yang mengenai siku putra saya membuat goresan yang cukup dalam. Mr. Potter sampai merobek sebagian jaketnya untuk menutup luka tangan putra saya. Saya tak tahu jika malam ini Mr. Potter tak datang ke desa kami. Kami semua bisa mati." Ceritanya pada Ginny.

"Harry menyelamatkan mereka semua sendirian. Apa ini yang menyebabkan ia tak datang ke acara ulang tahunku?" tanya Ginny dalam hati.

Suara gaduh di ruang rawat masal itu membuat Lily tak nyaman dalam beristirahat. Ia tak lagi terbatuk seperti sebelumnya. Menurut pemeriksaan Healer Assana, Lily mengalami radang di tenggorokkannya. Batuk yang berlebihan membuat dinding kerongkongannya terluka. Itulah mengapa darah dapat keluar ketika Lily terbatuk.

"Husshh, tidur lagi, ya, sayang," bisik Ginny pada Lily.

"Daddy mana, Mummy?" tanya Lily dengan suara sangat pelan.

Ginny kembali teringat Harry.. dan juga wanita itu. "Mereka pasti sedang bersama di luar sana," batinnya.

"Mummy—"

"Daddy sedang sibuk , sayang. Kau sabar, ya," hanya itu yang mampu dikatan Ginny pada putri kecilnya itu. Ia tahu, pasti Lily akan mencari ayahnya. Lily selalu menginginkan dekat ayahnya ketika sedang sakit. Katanya, ia akan selalu merasa aman jika bersama Harry.

Namun, keinginan Lily untuk bertemu ayahnya akhirnya terwujud. Harry datang dari arah pintu masuk ruang rawat dengan pandangan kebingungan mengedar kesekeliling brankar tempat tidur pasien anak-anak. Harry bingung mencari Lily yang tempatkan dalam satu ruangan bersama para korban penyerangan lain malam ini.

"Lily!" panggil Harry ketika ia berhasil menemukan tempat Lily beristirahat.

"Daddy!" Lily menangis terisak langsung memeluk Harry erat, "aku takut, di sini ramai sekali. Daddy kemana saja?" tanya Lily ketakutan di pelukan Harry.

Gugup, Harry terbata menjawab pertanyaan Lily. sekilas ia melirik Ginny yang terus tertunduk tisak melihatnya. "Daddy—Daddy sedang mengurus teman-teman Lily di sini. Lihat semuanya juga sakit, Princess. Kasihan mereka, orang tuanya juga sakit, tidak ada yang merawat. Jadi Daddy bantu," jelas Harry memberikan pengertian.

"Tapi Daddy sekarang di sini saja, temani aku tidur, Daddy!" rayu Lily meminta untuk Harry tidak melepas pelukannya dan meninggalkannya lagi.

"Lily, jangan begitu, sayang. Daddy harus kembali—"

"Tidak apa, Ginny. Aku akan menemani Lily. Kalau kau ingin istirahat, tak apa. Biar aku yang menjaga Lily. Ah, the Burrow sudah tahu kalian di sini?"

Ginny menggeleng. Ia lupa tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun di the Burrow ketika berangkat. Dan itu bisa membuat ayah dan ibunya panik. "Belum, Harry," katanya.

"Hubungi mereka, atau kau tulis pesan. Jangan sampai mereka khawatir kau dan Lily tak ada di rumah," pesan Harry meminta agar Ginny segera memberikan kabar tentang kondisi Lily yang harus dirawat beberapa hari di St. Mungo.

"Tapi, apa pekerjaanmu mengurus ini sudah selesai?" tanya Ginny tak enak.

"Aku akan menjaga Lily, tak apa. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Semua sudah diselesaikan Bailee di bagian administrasi."

Tanpa ragu, Harry menyebut nama wanita itu tepat di depan Ginny. Bahkan dengan mudahnya senyuman itu disunggingkan ketika mulutnya menyebut nama Bailee. Padahal, Ginny belum sekalipun dikenalkan tentang siapa kekasih baru Harry itu. "Untuk apa juga Harry mengenalkan kekasihnya padaku? Apa urusannya denganku. Sadar, Ginny, Harry bukan milikmu lagi," batin Ginny merutuki kebodohannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku titip Lily," pesan Ginny pada Harry kaku.

"Tentu," jawab Harry dengan senyuman.

Ginny segera menuju pusat informasi untuk menghubungi keluarganya di the Burrow. Namun, pesan perapian di St. Mungo sedang megalami gangguan, perapian-perapian di sana tidak berfungsi. Alhasil, Ginny harus mengirim surat pada ibunya malam ini. "Apa akan sampai, ya? Mum pasti sudah tidur," ujarnya pelan.

"Apa aku harus hubungi Dean? Biasanya ia masih terjaga untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Semoga saja, paling tidak ada yang aku hubungi."

Burung hantu berwarna coklat muda milik St. Mungo membawa lipatan kecil suratnya untuksegera ditujukan pada Dean Thomas. Ginny sangat berharap, Dean bisa mengabarkan tentang kondisinya dan Lily pada ibunya di the Burrow.

Ginny bergegas cepat menuju ruang perawatan Lily setelah ia membeli minuman hangat di kedai kecil dekat St. Mungo. Malam ini ia kedinginan, ia lupa memakai jaket tebal sebelum ia berangkat mengantar Lily. Ia hanya memakai dress merah sepanjang lutut dan sweeter tipis untuk melindungi kulit lengannya yang terbuka. Namun itu tidak cukup membuatnya hangat sampai minuman hangat itu ia tenggak habis.

Di dalam ruang rawat Lily, betapa paniknya Ginny ketika brankar tempat tidur Lily kosong. Lily tidak ada ditempat begitu juga Harry yang menjaganya. "Lily, Lily—"

"Putri anda tadi dipindahkan, Mrs. Weasley, oleh para Healer keluar dari sini." Kata seorang ibu yang berada di dekat nya.

"Kemana, Madam?" tanya Ginny panik.

"Saya tidak tahu, anda bisa tanyakan pada Healer," pesannya.

Ginny mendekati seorang Healer muda dan menanyakan perihal keberadaan Lily saat ini. "Sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat kelas unggul. Anda bisa menuju ke lantai dua, nanti bertanya pada pihak administrasi di sana," jelas sang Healer. Begitu tahu, Ginny bergegas berlari demi menemui putrinya lagi, Lily.

"Ginny!"

Seseorang terdengar memanggil namanya dari jarak beberapa yard. Ginny menoleh mencari tahu asal suara itu. Seorang pria tinggi berdiri tegak lantas melambaikan tangannya. Dean datang. Menyingkirkan beberapa penyihir untuk mencari jalan, akhirnya Dean berhasil menemui Ginny lantas tanpa aba-aba, Dean memeluknya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Ginny. Kau tak apa, kan?"

Jauh di ujung lorong, Harry berdiri kaku melihat siapa pria yang memeluk tubuh mantan istrinya itu. Harry berniat untuk menemui Ginny, mengabarkan bahwa Lily telah ia pindahkan ke kamar rawat lebih privat. Namun apa daya, Harry terlambat. Dean lebih dulu menemui Ginny dan memeluknya.

Entah mengapa sejak hari perceraian itu, Dean menjadi pria yang tak ingin ia ingat bahkan lihat wajahnya. Harry tak kuasa jika harus mengingat bagaimana Ginny enggan menyentuh tangannya dan memelih jatuh ke pelukan pria lain. Pelukan yang sama seperti malam ini. Pelukan dari pria yang sama. Sahabat lamanya, Dean Thomas.

"Lily sakit, ada luka di dalam kerongkongannya sampai berdarah. Aku takut, Dean. Lily masih lemas, tapi sekarang aku tak tahu Lily di mana. Ada yang memindahkannya—"

Dean menekan bibir Ginny dengan bibirnya lama. Harry terbelalak tak percaya. Begitu mudahnya Dean mencium Ginny di tengah banyak penyihir berjalan di sekitar mereka. Tampak dengan sangat jelas bagaimana tanggapan Ginny ketika bibirnya menyentuh belahan bibir tebal Dean. Ginny membalas ciuman itu.

"Ak-aku takut," kata Ginny setelah mereka memisahkan diri.

"Ginny, aku akan berusaha membuatmu kuat, membuatmu bahagia," dan kembali Dean mengecup bibir Ginny untuk kedua kalinya. Harry tidak bisa berlama-lama melihat keduanya begitu nyaman. Tangannya terkepal menahan luapan emosi yang menguasai Harry detik itu juga. Sadar ataupun tidak sadar, Harry merasakan rasa itu lagi. Rasa egois untuk membiarkan Ginny disentuh oleh pria lain.

* * *

"Di dalam ada Harry. Aku rasa dia sedang tidur—"

Harry membuka matanya namun tidak melakukan gerakan sedikitpun. Posisinya duduk dengan kepala ia sandarkan pada ranjang Lily. Dengan cara ini, meski tidak dapat melihatnya, Harry bisa mendar percakapan Ginny dan Dean dari dalam ruang rawat Lily.

"Aku tak apa, aku titip James dan Al, ya. Kasihan Mum harus mengurus Dad di the Burrow. Dad sedang sakit."

Suara Ginny masih mendominasi percakapan itu sampai akhirnya Dean berpamitan untuk pulang. "Aku pulang dulu, Ginny. Mungkin besok aku datang kemari untuk menjenguk Lily. Biarkan dia istirahat. Ada Harry juga. Lihat, Lily tenang kalau Harry yang menjaganya. Seperti ceritamu dulu," kata Dean diselingi suara tawa yang khas.

"Hati-hati," pesan Ginny lantas ditutup dengan suara kecupan. Dada Harry seketika itu juga nyeri. Ia berusaha menutup matanya erat melupakan semua kejadian yang ia lihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya. Dean mencium Ginny, dan beberapa detik lalu terulang kembali meskipun tanpa ia lihat secara langsung. Suara kecupan itu telah mewakili indra penglihatannya. Harry tetap diam sampai suara pintu tertutup.

Ginny masuk ke ruang rawat Lily dengan cara mengendap-endap. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan baru tempat Lily beristirahat. Lebih tenang dan bersih. Menurut petugas administrasi, Harry yang memindahkan Lily ke rungan itu dan melunasi semua pembayarannya hingga satu hari mendatang. Ginny sangat bersyukur, bahwa Harry masih bertanggung jawab mengurus anak-anaknya meski terkesan memanjakan.

Pada sandaran sofa panjang di sisi ruangan, Ginny melihat jaket Harry yang terkoyak bagian bawahnya. Seperti dirobek paksa. Ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan cerita ibu muda yang bersyukur karena Harry menyelamatkan putranya. Jaket itu sengaja dirobek untuk menutup luka tangan anak laki-laki yang berada di sisi ranjang Lily tadi.

Ginny memasang jaket itu menutupi bagian punggung Harry yang hanya terlapis kemeja tipis. "Harry pasti kedinginan," bisik Ginny pelan.

"Pakai kau saja," Ginny mundur tiba-tiba saking terkejutnya, Harry bersuara dalam tidurnya, "tadi aku menggendong Lily, kasihan kalau terkena dirinya. Jaketku kotor. Lily bisa batuk lagi. jadi aku lepas. Tapi, aku sudah membersihkan debunya. Bisa kau pakai kalau kau kedinginan," Harry menegakkan duduk menoleh tepat kearah Ginny yang tertegun di depan pintu.

"Sorry, aku memindahkan Lily tanpa meminta ijin. Lily tidak bisa tidur, jadi—"

"Tak apa," potong Ginny cepat-cepat, "tapi ruangan ini terlalu mahal. Lily hanya tidur malam ini saja, besok sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang," katanya pelan.

Harry tersenyum lantas melirik ke arah Lily yang tertidur nyenyak. "Ini semua demi Lily. Aku tak tega melihatnya tak nyaman dalam tidur."

"Kau selalu memanjakan anak-anak. Jangan berlebihan, Harry."

Ginny memilih duduk di ranjang tambahan di sisi ranjang Lily. Mengamati Lily sementara ia berusaha ikut beristirahat. Harry ikut mendekatinya.

"Memang, tapi.. itulah yang selalu spontannitas aku lakukan untuk membuat James, Al, Lily mendapatkan yang terbaik dalam hidup mereka."

"Kenapa?"

Harry melihat ke arah Ginny. Menelisik dalam manik coklat indah milik wanita yang selalu ia pandang sebelum tidur selama lima tahun itu. Namun itu semua telah berakhir. Lama, hampir dua tahun lamanya Harry tak melihat mata indah itu sedalam dan setajam malam ini.

"Karena—aku tak ingin masa kecil mereka seperti diriku. Aku tak memiliki apapun. Aku merasakan bagaimana tidur di tempat yang tidak layak, bersusah payah untuk mencari mainan, atau mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari ayah atau ibu. Cukup aku merasakannya, dan karena itulah.. aku bertekat untuk selalu membuat mereka bahagia, bersama ayah atau ibunya."

Ginny membalas tatapan itu dengan anggukan pelan, ia tak tahu harus membalasnya bagaimana. "Ditambah lagi, dulu James pernah berkata padaku bahwa.. ia tak punya ayah. Aku sangat bersalah padanya karena aku tak bisa selalu memenuhi apa yang ia inginkan. Aku tak punya banyak waktu dengannya."

"James tetap milikmu, Harry. Begitu juga Al dan Lily." Ginny tidak menangis. Ia berusaha tenang untuk memulai percakapannya dengan Harry malam ini.

"Iya, aku tahu, Ginny. Aku juga paham dan mereka—aku rasa juga telah paham. Mereka semakin besar. Mereka anak-anak yang cerdas. James, Al, dan Lily memahami kondisiku. Terima kasih, ya," ujar Harry dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih," Ginny melipat jaket Harry dan meletakkannya di sisi ranjang, "untuk?"

"Merawat mereka dengan baik. Dua tahun ini, aku melihatnya sendiri. Mereka semakin dewasa dalam berpikir. Aku tenang bahwa mereka berada di tangan yang tepat sekarang. Kau ibu yang baik, terima kasih, Ginny."

Tidak ada kata setelah itu. Keduanya memilih diam namun tatapan itu belum mau menjauh. Seperti ada magnet yang melekat di iris mata Harry maupun Ginny. "Tidak hanya aku, banyak yang membantuku dalam merawat mereka."

"Dean?" tanya Harry memotong, entah mengapa hanya nama Dean yang tersimpan di pikirannya saat ini, "ah.. sudah aku bilang, kan, kalau dia bisa diandalkan. James dan Al mengatakannya sendiri padaku kalau Dean seru kalau diajak bermain. Yang penting, kalian harus selalu menjaga hubungan yang baik, apalagi dengan anak-anak."

Ginny menghela napasnya berat. Ada raut wajah gugup ketika Harry menyebut nama Dean di tengah-tengah percakapan mereka. "Sifat Dean memang begitu. Dia senang dengan anak-anak. Apa Bailee juga? Akau ingin dia bisa mengajak anak-anak bermain atau mendandani Lily nantinya," ujar Ginny langsung menyebut nama itu. Sama seperti Harry, ada nama Bailee yang terus berputar di kepalanya saat ini.

Harry tertawa lepas, "maksudmu dari kata.. nantinya—itu apa?" tanya Harry salah tingkah.

"Ya, saat anak-anak menginap di rumahmulah. Kalau kau ke pesta, siapa lagi kalau bukan istri dan anak-anakmu yang mendampingimu nanti," Ginny tak kalah gugupnya. Ada rasa kecewa ketika ia mengatakan pengandaian itu. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Ginny tak berharap itu terjadi.

"Aduhh.. kau sudah termakan gosip Prophet, ya? Atau aku sudah menjadi selebriti gosip sekarang?"

Keduanya hanya bisa tertawa di tengah kekakuan topik pembicaraan ini. Hampir tengah malam namun Harry dan Ginny masih setia dengan pembicaraan mereka malam ini. Pembicaraan yang berlandaskan pada azas saling sindir. Lebih tepatnya seperti itu.

"Dia cantik, baik, suaranya lembut. Aku suka rambutnya, coklat bercahaya. Sedikit mengombak dan wajahnya itu.. aku yakin ia sangat sabar dan memiliki hati yang tulus. Bukan tipe-tipe wanita pengingkar janji. Aku bangga kalau akhirnya kau bisa menemukan.. seorang wanita yang jauh lebih baik untuk mendampingimu, Harry."

Seolah bulan malam ini jatuh menimpa kepala Ginny. Apakah itu kata-kata yang tulus, Ginny tak tahu. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan itu pada Harry. Secara langsung dengan hati besar. Tapi, Ginny menahan sesuatu yang sesak di dalam hatinya. Sakit, sangat sakit.

Ginny memilih memalingkan wajahnya ketika Harry mencoba menatap tajam matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun, Ginny memilih menolak membalasnya, karena ada sesuatu yang bisa saja pecah ketika Harry tetap kuat menatapnya seperti itu.

"Ginny," panggil Harry pelan. Ginny tetap diam. "Ginny—lihat aku."

Ginny menggeleng pelan, menolak secara harus meskipun itu menyakitkan. "Aku tak tahu, Harry. Apa ini salah," ujarnya. Ginny menyerah. Airmatanya tak lagi bisa dibendung.

Harry menyentuh wajah dingin Ginny dengan telapak tangannya. Bekas airmata yang belum hilang itu kini kembali diganti airmata yang baru. Ia teringat sesuatu, menyadarkan Harry tentang cerita Al padanya. "Apa setiap malam?"

"Apa?" Ginny bingung.

Harry menghembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam. "Setiap hari, setiap malam, menutupi rahasia dari semua orang.. Al melihatmu."

Ginny menunduk malu. Ia mengakui jika malam adalah waktu yang membuatnya jadi gila. "Kau brengsek, Harry!"

Ginny tiba-tiba memaki keras. Wajahnya datar dengan dahi mengerut menahan emosi di kepalanya. Harry tidak merubah ekspresinya sedikitpun meski Ginny kini sedang meluapkan isi hatinya. Harry melihat kejujuran di wajah Ginny.

"Setiap hari, setiap detik, setiap malam.. dengan tega kau datang di dalam pikiran dan hatiku untuk mengusik ketenanganku. Kau tak tahu? Kau selalu datang di sini," Ginny menunjuk dadanya penuh amarah, "dan membiarkan aku tersiksa karena kesalahan yang selalu aku buat. Mengingatkan betapa bodoh, betapa jahatnya aku kepadamu."

Harry merasakan sesak di dadanya begitu Ginny memulai bermonolog. "Kau adalah pria paling jahat, Harry. Kau tak ubahnya pembunuh yang mematikan diriku setiap harinya. Kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta dan membiarkan diriku hidup dengan cinta di dalam dirimu. Tapi.. dengan semua kebaikanmu, ketulusanmu, kesetianmu itu membuatku sulit untuk melupakanmu. Lalu kini kamu pergi karena ulahku sendiri, dengan membawa semua cinta yang aku miliki. Aku lelah selalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri, aku selalu lelah menyalahkanmu.. Ini membuatku gila, Harry!"

"Ginny—maafkan aku!" Harry menunduk, menyembunyikan airmata yang kini tak bisa ia tahan di depan Ginny.

Ginny menggeleng tegas, "bayang-bayangmu selalu hadir di pikiranku. Sangat indah, jauh lebih indah dari sinar matahari yang akan datang beberapa jam lagi."

Harry langsung terdiam. Ia melihat ke arah jam di dinding ruang rawat Lily. Waktu sudah lewat dari pukul dua belas malam. Dan itu artinya ulang tahun Ginny telah lewat. Harry meraih kembali jaket yang dilipat Ginny dan mencari sesuatu dibalik sakunya. Sebuah kado.

"Sudah hancur, aku berniat untuk memberikan ini—"

Pembungkus kado yang terkoyak dan basah karena lumpur dilepas paksa oleh Harry. Sebuah buku diary berwarna merah dengan lambang G di depannya. Mirip seperti buku harian Ginny yang lama. Buku itu baru, namun kini bentuknya tak lagi utuh. Sebagian lembaran kertasnya hancur dan kotor.

"Aku ingin datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu untuk memberikan ini. Tapi.. penyerangan itu menuntutku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku merusak hadiahmu. Bahkan aku terlambat untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu—"

"Aku tak membutuhkan barang apapun." Suara Ginny memelas, "permintaan maafmu. Buku harian sialan itu. Semua membuatku gila, Harry. Aku menyesal telah memukul Al saat itu. Al benar, ia memang harus membakar buku itu dari hidupku. Benda mati itu membuatku seperti mayat hidup. Aku membutuhkan hidup bersama makhluk hidup yang menyimpan sejuta kenanganku. Menyimpan semua rasa yang aku miliki. Yang tak akan hilang bahkan aku mati nanti."

"Ginny—" panggil Harry dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau, Harry. Kau! Hanya kau yang mampu membantuku bangkit. Kau yang membuatku ingat bagaimana aku memiliki cinta. Kau menyimpan semua keindahan, kebaikan, ketulusan, yang aku butuhkan."

Harry mengayunkan tangannya pada tirai yang melingkar di ranjang Lily. Tanpa disentuh, tirai itu menutupi seluruh sisi tempat Lily beristirahat. Ia tak ingin Lily melihat kedua orang tuanya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kita sama-sama bodoh, Ginny. Aku menyesal mengapa aku tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membahagiakanmu. Aku selalu membuatku menangis. Aku memang pria yang brengsek! Aku tak mau mengakui rasa apa yang sebenarnya menguasaiku hingga saat ini."

Entah sejak kapan, Harry mendekati Ginny di atas rajang. Mereka berhadapan semakin dekat. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi hangat Ginny yang kini basah. "Aku tahu aku salah, aku salah ikut menyimpan cintamu meski aku tahu.. kau tak lagi menjadi miliki. Maafkan aku, Ginny. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu begitu saja—"

Luapan emosi itu mereka tuangkan spontan dalam pagutan indah kedua bibir yang saling menyatu. Saling menyapu dan memberikan sentuhan hangat ke seluruh bagian wajahnya. Harry terus menjelajah ke bagian mata, pipi, hidung dan terakhir, kecupannya mendarat pada bagian sisi leher Ginny.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Ginny.. ini salah. Tidak selayaknya aku berbuat seperti ini—" Harry melepas cumanya lants bersiap bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jangan—tidak, Harry. Aku tahu kau, Harry. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan ini... Aku hanya ingin kau—"

Harry tertegun tak percaya. Ia pun menginginkan hal yang sama. "Ta-tapi—"

"Lakukan! Aku tahu kau juga ingin melakukannya."

Harry mendekat kembali. Menyentuh tengkuk Ginny melalui sisi lehernya. Wuss! Suara angin mendesah berat ketika sebuah mantra dirapalkan Harry pelan. "Aku akan menghapus jejak Dean di dirimu. Semuanya!" ujar Harry.

"Dan aku akan menghapus semua jejak Bailee di dirimu, semuany!"

Semua berjalan begitu saja. Mereka melakukannya kembali. Dua tahun berlalu, Harry pun tahu jika hingga kini pun ia masih bukan milik Ginny. Tapi, ia tak mau mengalah akan egonya. Ginny miliknya malam ini. Satu persatu kain kotor di tubuh keduanya terlepas begitu lembut. Tanpa perlawanan, keduanya bermain seperti halnya yang mereka lakukan dulu.

Begitu tulus.. begitu intim.

Ginny melepas kemeja Harry perlahan. Tinggal sisi lengan kiri. Ginny melihat bagaimana Harry masih setia dengan cincin pernikahan mereka yang terus ia kenakan di jari manis tangan kirinya. Harry memang masih mencintainya. Ginny memahami hati Harry hingga kini.

Sampai pada kaus putih tipis di balik kemejanya, ada sesuatu yang membuat Ginny terkejut pada perubahan yang ada di diri Harry. Ia tak pernah tahu Harry memakai kalung. "Sejak kapan?" tanya Harry mendongak melihat wajah Harry.

"Sejak kau memberikan ini padaku," jawab Harry sambil membantu Ginny melepas kaus putihnya hingga tampaklah bandul kalung yang ia kenakan. Sebuah cincin mengantung di leher tegasnya. Cincin pernikahan miliknya yang ia kembalikan pada Harry setelah perceraian itu.

Tangan Ginny menyentuh cincin itu hingga merasakan kulit dada telanjang Harry secara langsung. Detak jantung Harry terpacu begitu cepat hingga mampu merambat masuk hingga ke lapisan kulit telapak tangannya.

"Aku mengatakan padamu dulu, bahwa aku menyimpannya. Aku tak akan memberikannya pada siapapun. Karena itu milikmu. Aku membawamu, Ginny. Setiap Harry. Meletakkannya tepat di depan dadaku. Aku ingin kau selalu merasakan detak jantungku setiap hari, menemanimu setiap malam, meskipun hanya sebuah cincin. Hanya ini yang aku miliki dari dirimu, Ginny. Kamu."

Harry melepas rantai kalungnya dan melepas cincin permata putih itu kembali. Memperlihatkan jika cincin itu masih sama seperti tujuh tahu lalu ia berikan pada Ginny di hari pernikahan mereka. Harry mengangkat pelan tangan kirinya dan membelai jari-jarinya.

"Aku menyadarinya terlambat, namun aku harap itu semua adalah bukti bahwa aku benar-benar merasakan cinta sejatiku. Jatuh cinta kepada seorang wanita bernama Ginevra Molly Weasley—" Harry mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat Ginny kenal. Vow yang diucakpan Harry ketika pernikahannya dulu. Sebuah janji yang mengawali kehidupan keduanya untuk pertama kalinya.

 _"I vow to alway make the best for you. I vow to be your home. I vow to always love you."_ Harry menyusupkan cincin itu pada jari manis Ginny. memasangkan pada posisi yang sama dengan apa yang pernah ia lakukan pada Ginny bertahun-tahun lalu. "I love you, Ginevra."

Ginny memeluk tubuh polos Harry dengan rasa penuh haru tak terperi. Mereka kembali bersatu. Harry tak pernah melukai Ginny, janji itu kembali dibuktikan malam ini. Semuanya, Harry tak pernah melupakan sedikitpun kebahagiaan yang pernah ia bangun bersama wanita yang membuatnya jatuh cinta seumur hidupnya.

"Aku akan memakai janji ini dan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa menjagamu, mencintaimu jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ginny—" Harry menahan kalimatnya. Napasnya terlalu memburu jika harus melanjutkan tepat setelah mereka melakukan semuanya.

 _"Will you marry me, again?"_

Ginny menggumpulkan semua kesadarannya. Ditatapnya penuh haru mata hijau Harry yang kini sedang melawan gravitasi di atas tubuhnya. Semua kenangan itu pun kembali berputar. Tidak ada satu pun hal yang terlewat ketika permintaan Harry terucap untuk kedua kalinya.

"Itu adalah hadiah yang paling aku inginkan, Harry. Janji, cinta, dan kesetiaan darimu. _Yeahh.._ _I will! Thank you so much, Harry! Thank you!"_

* * *

Bukan kali pertama Harry berdiri di posisi yang sama. Tujuh tahun yang lalu, ia melakukan hal yang sama. Rasa gugup yang sama.. dan wanita yang sama.

 _"I vow to alway make the best for you. I vow to be your home. I vow to always love you. I love you, Ginevra."_

Harry mengucapkannya lagi dengan suara tegas dan keyakinan yang kuat.

"Aku hanya meraih apa yang kau miliki. Cinta. Aku membimbing apa yang harus kubimbing. Menuntut apa yang harus aku tuntun. Saat semua telah tercapai, aku hanya ingin memilih dua yang kau miliki. Kepercayaan dan cinta." Begitu janji yang sama juga diucapkan Ginny hari ini.

Semua undangan bertepuk tangan untuk mereka yang berbahagia. Mereka kembali bersatu. Mereka kembali bersama. Harry membuka veil renda yang menutupi bagian wajah Ginny, memandangnya kembali. hingga sebuah janji baru terucap dari bibirnya.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu pergi lagi, Ginny. Tak akan. I love you, Ginevra!"

Harry mencium bibir Ginny begitu dalam. Mereka bersatu beberapa menit sampai napas mereka tersiksa. "I love you, Harry. Lebih dari apapun. I love you!"

Tidak sempat melanjutkan ciuman mereka, James dan Al berlari kencang melepaskan diri dari pelukan Dean dan Bailee yang duduk berdua menuju kedua orang tua mereka yang kembali bersatu. Sementara Lily, berteriak dari gendongan Andromeda karena ditinggal oleh kakak-kakaknya

"Kami semua sayang Daddy dan Mummy!" kata James, Al, dan Lily bersamaan.

Kebahagiaan, menjadi satu kunci yang paling penting setelah cinta dan kesetiaan. Tidak ada kesalahan yang mampu merusaknya. Semua baik-baik saja.[]

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 _ **#**_

 _ **Thank you so much!**_

Anne nggak tahu bilang apa lagi. Selama satu tahun ini, Anne bahagia di dunia fanfiction. Anne nggak salah mulai menulis fanfiction. Apalagi dengan adanya kalian, teman-teman. Para readers yang selalu memberi tempat tersendiri di hati Anne. Anne punya teman yang banyak dari sini. Terima kasih, semoga suatu saat nanti kita bisa ketemu,ya!

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fic ini semoga terhibur. Dan.. nggak baper lagi!

Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Kita ketemu di fic-fic lainnya! Anne pengen baca review kalian, banget! Pengen banget! Ayo semua merapat di review. Mungkin Anne akan beri jawaban langsung di kolom review juga sebagai balasannya. Atau bagaimana lah nanti lihat saja.. Thank you so much! Anne sayang kalian semua! Big hug! :D

 ** _Thanks,_**

Anne xoxo


	2. BACA, YA! Ucapan Terima Kasih dari Anne!

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne bukan mau melanjutkan kisah Guinevere, ya! Bukan! Guinevere sudah berakhir, Harry dan Ginny sudah kembali bahagia. Iya, kan. Mari kita bersulang untuk Mr. dan Mrs. Potter kita yang kembali bersatu *angkat gelas*

Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya membuat Anne tiba-tiba muncul dengan chapter ini? Anne punya teman di kampus dan Anne cerita soal fic ini. Anne cerita kalau komentar-komentar kalian itu bikin Anne terharu banget! Huhuhu.. Thanks ya. Nah, berhubung fic ini hanya oneshoot, jadi Anne nggak punya kesempatan untuk membuat balasan reviewnya. Teman Anne kasih saran buat satu bagian khusus buat balas review teman-teman yang memang mayoritas nggak pakai akun. Jadi, Anne kan susah kalau balasnya.

So, di chapter ini, Anne hanya ingin balas review kalian saja dan kasih sedikit-sedikit info tentang proses kreatif Anne nulis fic ini, khususnya Guinevere.

Kita mulai, ya,

 **(1.) Sebenarnya, inspirasi Anne pertama kali nulis Guinevere itu nggak ketebak. Jadi muncul begitu aja waktu Anne pengen buat satu kisah dimana Harry dan Ginny mau Anne bikin berpisah, alias cerai, bukan berpisah karena kematian.**

 **(2.) Diperkuat lagi waktu Anne nonton video klip dari Nathan Sykes yang Over and Over Again. Tentang cinta sejati sampai mati gitu. Makin heboh waktu Anne mampir di cafe, di sana musik yang di play adalah lagu Sammy Simorangkir yang judulnya Kesedihanku, tiba-tiba saja.. sretttt! gambaran beberapa adegan muncul di kepala Anne. Konsep datang langsung Anne tulis di ponsel dan sepulangnya ke rumah Anne corat-coret di buku.**

 **(3.) Setiap Anne nulis, biasanya Anne ditemani sama lagu-lagu buat cari feel. Nah untuk Guinevere, Anne lebih ke lagu bahasa Indonesia. Selain lagunya Sammy Simorangkir yang Kesedihanku, lagu-lagunya Melly Goeslaw juga ikut membantu, mulai dari Ratusan Purnama (soalnya Anne lagi heboh AADC 2), Kembalikan Senyumku, Love Story, dll. (lagunya lama-lama, ya, Anne nggak begitu update lagu Indo yang baru *lupakan*) Terus ada beberapa lagu mancanegara seperti dari Carrie Underwood yang Little Toy Guns, terus ada lagi, sih, tapi Anne lupa. Kalau yang sequelnya, Anne pakai lagu Charice dari serial Glee yang As Long As You're There (sebagai lagu utama), Colbie Caillat - In Love Again, Christina Aguilera - Bound To You, sama Agnes Monica yang Rindu. Tapi...**

 **Waktu mau buat sequel kemarin itu, Anne kan pengen mengulang feel waktu nulis Harry sama Ginny pisah, Anne coba tuh puter lagi lagu Sammy Simorangkir. Jadi Anne puter lagu-lagunya di albumnya yang AKu Kembali. Anne puter semua lagunya (Anne punya albumnya yang versi biasa sama yang album versi repackage), dan.. astaga, beberapa lagunya bikin Anne nangis dan mirip seperti cerita Guinevere. Padahal waktu nulis sampai ending, Anne nggak puter sama sekali lagu-lagu itu. Mungkin untuk kalian yang merasa lagu-lagu ini mirip kisah Guinevere, bisa kasih komentar. Menurut ANne lagu-lagu Sammy ini ngena semua! Parah pokoknya!**

 **\- Tak bisa mencintaimu**

 **\- Rela kehilangan**

 **\- Kesedihanku**

 **\- Sedang apa dan dimana**

 **\- kau harus bahagia**

 **Bagaimana, teman-teman? Mungkin ada pendapat lain lagu mana yang pas buat jadi soundtracknya?**

 **(4.) Anne setiap nulis yang ceritanya sedih, biasanya Anne ikut nangis, hehehe..**

 **(5.) Judul Guinevere sendiri Anne dapat karena Anne suka tuh nonton serial Once Upon a Time, ada yang suka? Anne ikutin setiap episodenya loh sejak season 1 sampai sekarang season 5 *lupakan* nah, di season sebelumnya ada kisah dari kerajaan Camelot, dari raja Arthur dan istrinya Guinevere. Pas, kan, jadi Anne kayak diingatkan gitu sama kisah King Arthur. Pas, jadi Anne langsung siap dengan cerita ini.**

Mungkin seperti itu yang bisa Anne kasih tahu, sekarang Anne baru balas review-review kalian!

 **##**

* * *

 **##**

 **ninismsafitri:**

aduhhh padahal niatnya nggak bikin nangis, loh. Tapi.. kalau sampai nangis semoga bisa selalu ingat sama fic ini. Dan juga Anne! Hehehe.. thanks ya atas supportnya, kakak! Hehehe.. terima kasih juga jadi teman baru buat chatting. Hehehehe.. :) Sekali lagi, thank you! :)

 **alicia keynes:**

aaaggghhhh... aku baca review kamu sampai guling-guling! Terima kasih ya dukungannya selama ini. Amin.. amin.. amin.. thanks doanya! Buat kamu juga, semoga sukses UNnya.. semoga lulus, nilainya baik dan masuk di sekolah yang diinginkan. Sukses buat kamu juga. Thank you so much! *peluk alicia* :)

 **sakawunibunga:**

yeee... *sorak* thanks ya, sudah suka! Thank you.. thank you! Semoga bapernya bukan hanya ceritanya, tapi sama Anne juga. Loh! hehehe.. sekali lagi, thanks, ya! :)

 **Dande Liona:**

Thank you so much, Dande! Semoga suka, ya! Thanks :)

 **Mrs. X:**

Thanks, ya! Terima kasih banyak!Nggak tahu mau balas apa lagi. Seneng deh kamu suka ceritanya! Sekali lagi, thanks ya. Amin! Thanks doanya! :)

 **Rie Katsu:**

terima kasih kembali.. bener juga ya, aku yang ulang tahun malah kasih kado.. hehehe tapi doa dan supportmu udah jadi kado indah buat aku kok. Thanks ya. Harry cemburu aku buat begitu biar rasanya kebales perasaan Ginny kalau cemburu sama Harry. Nah, akhirnya.. ada yang sadar sama Vow-nya. Aku coba masukan vow dari fic sebelumnya, The Bravest Journey. Benar sekali! Biar ada yang ngeh gitu. Kan tandanya ada yang benar-benar pernah baca fic-fic aku. Eh, ternyata kamu nyadar! Horeeee selamat ya! Thank you so much! Makasi banget supportnya! *peluk kamu* :)

 **Quenita azzahra:**

Wahhh makasih ya.. sudah baca sejak awal aku nulis fanfiction di ffn ini ya? Wahh jadi terharu.. Nggak apa.. Aku udah seneng kalau ternyata ada juga yang suka tulisan-tulisan aku. Hehehe.. *peluk kamu* Hahaha.. kamu ngefans nggak sama aku, *lupakan* hehe.. Yeee.. ucapin selamat untuk Harry dan Ginny! Sekali lagi thanks ya! :)

 **Zifamalfoy:**

Yee semoga suka sama sequelnya, ya! Thanks ya.. requestan masih aku tampung dan mungkin bisa saja aku buat. Jadi, siapa tahu giliran requestan kamu yang aku buat. Ditunggu terus kisah-kisah baru aku, ya. Sekali lagi thanks :)

 **AMAZING:**

kawin.. kawin.. Harry-Ginny kawin lagi.. *tambah nyanyi* lupakan.. Makasih ya sudah suka.. thank you so much! :)

 **AnnisaNisa:**

nah.. udah aku lanjutkan dengan sequelnya, kan? Semoga suka, ya! Thank you! :)

 **syarazeina:**

thank you, ya, syarazeina! wah cerita kita sama, nih. Aku juga masih butuh banyak belajar, kok. Lain kali aku pengen baca cerita buatan kamu juga, nih. Ayo nulis! Terima kasih ya, sudah suka Guinevere, yang awalnya nggak sampai mikir seheboh ini. Hehehe.. iya, nih, walaupun oneshoot tapi aku buat agak spesial. lebih panjang! Sampai kebawa mimpi, ya? Wahh... sampai segitunya? :O Harus tanya psikolog kalau ada sindrom itu mah hehehe :P thank you thank you thank you! Harry dan Ginny pastinya akan bersama lagi dan memegang janji, kesetiaan, cinta, dan kebahagian mereka. Turutlah berbahagia, syarazeina! hehehe.. thanks ya..! *peluk kamu erat pake banget!* :D

 **##**

* * *

 **##**

Baiklah, Anne nggak tahu mau nulis apalagi. Mungkin kalau masih ada yang review Anne bisa tulis jawaban review kalian di sini lagi. Selama filenya belum dihapus otomatis sama server. hehehe.. sekali lagi thank you so much! Kalian teman-teman Anne yang luar biasa. Anne nggak tahu selama setahun ini kalau nggak ada kalian yang ikut memberi warna fic-fic karya Anne, di sosmed Anne. Thank you so so so much! :D

Terus ikuti kisah-kisah dari Anne dan semoga Anne bisa terus menghibur teman-teman pembaca sekalian. Sekali lagi, thank you!

 ** _Thanks,_**

Annelies Shofia xoxo


End file.
